coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9863 (2nd September 2019)
Plot Fiz continues to argue with Tyrone for not enrolling Hope into Bessie Street School and disrupting the girl’s life. Ruby interrupts them to tell them that Hope has fled the house. They rush out to start the search for her. Geoff watches Yasmeen’s movements on the hidden camera and, when she rings him, infers that his test results aren’t good. Kirk and Beth give a disappointed Craig a tankard for his twenty-first birthday. Dev overhears Mary taking a call about collecting keys for her new property but she coldly refuses his offer of help in moving in. Hope can’t be found and Fiz rings the police. Yasmeen calls on Geoff who continues the pretence that he has something life-threatening and is waiting for further tests, while being firm that no one is to be told yet. Eileen tells a shocked Seb that she’s going with Jan and living with him under his witness protection programme. Steve offers a reluctant Emma help with clearing out John’s things. Ed and Michael lock up the factory unit to go to the builder’s merchants, unaware that Hope has wandered inside the premises. She ignores Tyrone’s calls from outside as he searches for her. She pulls the head off her doll. Yasmeen can’t help herself and confides her worries about Geoff to Sally. Eileen refuses to listen to Seb’s pleas and tells him to get a lodger to live with him. The police take Hope's description. Steve tries to connect with Emma over her dad’s love of County but she insists he takes money for his time and the cab fare. Nevertheless, he leaves the cash behind. Seb overhears someone talking Polish within a camper van parked on Victoria Street. Tim and Sally confront Geoff about his supposed cancer. Setting off for a posh black-tied do, Maria and Ali see smoke coming from the factory. Within, Hope stares as flames grow from a stack of wood. Ali climbs over the wooden hoardings and tries to enter the factory from the back door as Hope sits immobile. Cast Regular cast *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Michael Bailey - Ryan Russell *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Aggie Bailey - Lorna Laidlaw *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Ed Bailey - Trevor Michael Georges *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Ali Neeson - James Burrows Guest cast *PC Hanley - Amy Forrest Places *Coronation Street *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Underworld - Empty factory unit *Viaduct Street *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls Notes *Gordon Seed was credited as the Stunt-Co-ordinator on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Hope goes into hiding; and Eileen is determined to move away with Jan. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,773,458 viewers (4th place). Category:2019 episodes